The Allergy
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. Tony, Ziva and McGee arrive in the bullpen to find Abby on the floor behind Gibbs's desk. They think she is sleeping but when Gibbs arrives he soon finds out she's had an allergic reaction to something.


It was just another day working for the NCIS team as the elevator dinged and the metal doors parted. Tony, Ziva and McGee all stepped out but they were silent as they walked in to the bullpen.

They all went over to their own desks and sat down in their seats before they set down their things. The three agents quickly turned on their computers and as they waited they looked at each other.

They all looked over at Gibbs's desk as they noticed that someone was lying behind Gibbs's desk. It wasn't just anyone, it was Abby and she was face down on the carpeted floor. She had her eyes closed as she looked like she was sleeping so they decided to leave her alone.

Tony was the first one to look back at his computer and he wondered why Abby was there as she always slept at home or down in her lab. Tony's computer had loaded and even though he was meant to finish his case report, he decided he would check his email first.

Ziva looked away from Abby as she saw her computer had came on and she opened up the internet then typed in the website she wanted. She had already finished her case report the day before so now she could look online for clothes, until they got a case.

McGee was still looking at Abby though and he really wanted to know what was going on. It was really unusual for Abby to sleep in the bullpen and even more unusual to sleep behind Gibbs's desk. McGee looked away after a moment, then opened up his case report as he hadn't finished it, and it had to be in that same day.

Tony had just signed in to his email and as he looked through the list of his messages he deleted the junk mail ones. He was almost done looking through his messages when he felt the need to sneeze, and even though he tried not to sneeze, he still did.

"Blessed you," Ziva said.

"It's not blessed you Ziva, I think you mean bless you," Tony corrected her.

"Yes that is what I meant," Ziva stated.

Tony went back to his emails and then after he looked through them all he signed out of his email. He then minimized the internet, as he yawned slightly, then he put his feet up on his desk and closed his eyes hoping to get some sleep like Abby.

At that moment though the elevator dinged, as the metal doors parted and Gibbs stepped out of the elevator. Tony instantly sat up straight as he got back to work, not wanting to be head slapped.

Gibbs strolled in to the bullpen, towards his desk and when he got there he moved over to Abby. He was quite curious as to why she had slept behind his desk and he knelt down beside her. He shook her gently as he tried to wake her thinking she was sleeping but she didn't move.

"Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

With no response he turned her on to her back to see her face was all red and put his hands on her shoulder, then shook her harder trying to wake her. Gibbs knew something was definitely wrong as Abby was a light sleeper and she would usually wake up easily.

"Abby?" Gibbs asked concerned.

He got no reply again and he looked over at his agents who were all looking at him, then he looked back to Abby. He leant down towards her face and he held his ear above her mouth and nose, checking to see if she was breathing. After a few seconds he didn't feel or hear anything and he felt his heart stop as he felt a vice clamp around his heart.

He moved back from leaning down and put two fingers under Abby's jaw on her neck looking for a pulse. When he felt a faint beat under his fingertips he sighed in relief then turned to his agents.

"Call Ducky, she's not breathing!" Gibbs ordered.

"On it boss!" Tony replied.

Gibbs turned back to Abby as his three agents quickly huddled around his desk to see what was going on. Tony was on the phone to the old ME and he was explaining the situation in the bullpen to him.

Gibbs wasn't panicking or worrying, he stayed calm as he knew exactly what to do but he was afraid of what the outcome would be. He didn't know how long she had been there but hopefully it had only been for a short time.

Gibbs was looking at her red face and noted that she could have had an allergic reaction to something and without hesitating he hunched over Abby's face, tilted her head back carefully, opening her airway, held back her forehead and pinched her nose closed with his thumb and forefinger.

"Come on Abbs," Gibbs murmured.

Gibbs took a deep breath and then parted Abby's lips, before sealing her soft lips with his own. Gibbs exhaled a breath in to Abby's lungs and her cheeks puffed out, then he sat back on his knees.

"Breathe Abby!" Gibbs urged.

Tony was off the phone now waiting for Ducky to arrive with Palmer and take charge of the situation. Gibbs leant down and pinched her nose, then blew another breath in to the woman's unmoving body.

"Come on Abby! Don't do this to me! Breathe!" Gibbs ordered.

The elevator dinged at that moment though as the metal doors parted and a frantic Ducky and Palmer ran out of the elevator. They ran in to the bullpen and over to Gibbs's desk, as the three worried agents moved back so the two men could get through.

Ducky set his equipment down as he knelt beside Gibbs as did Palmer and Gibbs was still giving mouth to mouth resuscitation to the unconscious forensic scientist. While Ducky got out the equipment he had brought with him, Gibbs was giving another breath when he heard a weak gasp and then a cough.

"Abbs, thank god you're alright," Gibbs sighed.

He moved back as Abby began to cough and relief rushed through him like a fire as he knew that his Abby was okay. He looked in to her eyes as they opened and he smiled at her before she hugged him tightly. He kissed her forehead gently as he brushed away some lose black hair and Ducky took Gibbs's place as he moved aside.

**Thanks for reading guys. I know it's short and pretty crap but it only took me 15 minutes and came up with it in my ICT lesson when I got bored. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
